iNeed a Change
by Subject87
Summary: After tragedy strikes Freddie moves to Los Angeles and meets Jade West- An aspiring singer and actress who attends Hollywood Arts and helps change his outlook on life. Please Read and review, sorry for the terrible summary. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the clock and began tapping my fingers against my desk; this was it; The last day of junior year at Ridgeway high school and I was excited for the summer to come, just five more minutes. The intercom crackled to life and I looked up at it as my name was announced "Freddie Benson." came the voice of the secretary.

When I got to the office there were two officers sitting with the principle _Oh jeez... What's Sam done now? _I think with a sigh. Sam and Carly are my two best friends (and my ex girlfriends, weird I know) and we do a web show called iCarly which was getting pretty popular. I was beckoned into the office by the secretary who gave me a sympathetic smile, which just made it all the more confusing.

I was sat down in one of the comfortable leather seats inside the principles office and once again am greeted with sympathetic looks from the officers and principle Franklin. "You're Freddie Benson?" The officer on my left asks.

"Yes I am sir."

"We uh, we're sorry to have to say this but... There was a car accident this afternoon."

I feel a shiver slide down my spine "What?" I ask.

"Your mother, Marissa Benson, was in a car crash this afternoon on her way home from the grocery store today, I'm sorry son." The officer to my right said.

I felt... Numb, "I've got to go." I tell them, "Um, is there anything else you need from me?"

They shook their heads, "Nope, you go home and rest. This is a lot to take in."

Of course it is, I just found out my mother is dead. I head out to the school parking lot and then I remember, my mother had forbidden me from getting a drivers license because she was afraid I'd be in a fatal accident... Talk about cruel irony. I walk the rest of the way to my apartment in Bushwell Plaza. Once I'm in the apartment I collapse on the couch and let my body shut down to process the grief.

I was awoken by a sharp pounding on the door which I recognized as Sam's signature knock so I crawled off the couch and walked to the door "Yeah?" I asked groggily.

The blonde glared at me, "Dude it's like 7, where have you been?"

"I must've fallen asleep" I mumble.

"You missed iCarly, we had to cancel the show."

"And?" I ask, starting to get a little angry.

"Dude, we had to cancel iCarly again!"

"Whatever Sam, just... leave me alone." I say as I shut the door and head back into my room, I don't feel like talking to anyone. I can imagine her raging out there. I hear the Shay apartment door slam and I have to admit I'm surprised, she normally would come after me , but I don't care, instead I head back to my room and spend the rest of the night locked inside.

The next morning I stayed in bed, half expecting my mom to come into my room and yell at me for being lazy but then I realized she was gone, she wouldn't be bothering me ever again about anything. I slowly rolled out of bed and realized funeral arrangements needed to be made so I headed to the telephone and dial my aunt in Los Angeles.

After getting off the phone with her I go back to my room and get dressed in a simple black shirt and blue jeans, I don't really care what I wear, and head over to the Shay apartment in the hopes they'll have something that's not a vegetable to eat.

I slowly enter the apartment across the hall from mine and get a sympathetic look from Spencer which makes me grateful and angry at the same time. I appreciate the sympathy but it just reminds me she's dead and never coming back. "Hey Kiddo." Carly's older brother says, "I just heard."

"It's fine." I say sharply, probably more sharply than I meant to, "I just...I just want to try and.."

In a moment of out of character wisdom he nods knowingly, "There's some ham left over in the fridge, you'd better get it before Sam gets here." I shake my head and head into the kitchen where sure enough there's four slices of ham. I quickly put them on some bread and with some ketchup and start to eat the two ham sandwiches I've made "Where's Carly?"

"She is upstairs, she'll be down in a few."

I roll my eyes, probably talking to some worthless boy again. I hate her so much sometimes... Why can't she see what's right in front of her? Why can't she see that I'm worth about 10 of those losers she dates? I take a bite of my sandwich and accidentally bite my tongue, causing me to drop my sandwich back on my plate, "Chizz.." I mutter.

"Everything okay?" The eccentric artist asks from the living room.

"I'm fine." I lie and resume eating. Five minutes later Carly comes down dressed in a gray penny t-shirt and bunny pajamas and smiles that smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Hey Freddie."

"Hey."

"Are... you eating ham?"

"Yup."

"The ham that's... the last in the fridge?"

"Yup."

"Are you suicidal?!"

"Nope, I'm just not afraid anymore.." It's funny how your parent dying can you give a new perspective on life.

She shrugs and walks over to the fridge and pulls out the orange juice, "I uh... I heard about your mom, I'm so sorry.."

I nod and try to force a smile, "Thanks."

"I know what it's like,to lose a parent and if you need to talk let me know."

I smile bitterly, so this is what it takes for her to notice me? "Thanks." I say as I finish my first sandwich.

"I heard Sam came to see you last night, I'm sorry."

She's sorry a lot today, I just nod and put my other sandwich aside "I have to go." I tell the Shays "I'm meeting my aunt at the airport later and I have to get some stuff ready, plus it's a pain to get a taxi."

"I'll drive you." She offers but I need to be alone so I decline the offer as politely as I can and leave. The cold fresh air feels good and it jolts my brain out of the stupor it's been in since I woke up. I wander around Seattle for about an hour, letting the cold air chill me to the bone... Oh how I love Seattle in November. When I finally reach the airport my Aunt is waiting for me, we hug and I smile sadly at her.

My Aunt Jennifer is my mother's twin sister but in appearance only. They have completely different personalities; While my mom was strict, over bearing, and insane Jennifer is cool, calm, and completely sane. She's a talent agent in Los Angeles so she doesn't get to visit much, but the one or two times a year we get to see each other we have a lot of fun.

"Hey Aunt Jen." I say.

"Freddie! It's good to see you, I'm sorry it has to be on such a sad occasion... Marissa was a good woman."

I nod, "The funeral's Tomorrow."

"After the funeral, would you consider moving to L.A with me?"

I froze, she wanted me to move to Los Angeles? Away from Seattle? "Yes." I answered quickly.

My Aunt Jennifer and I spent the rest of the day finishing the funeral arrangement; My mother had most of them planned out years ago, and then I went back to Bushwell Plaza to finish packing. In the hallway Carly and Sam are talking, probably waiting for me, "Hey guys."

"Hey Freddie."

"Nerd."

"What's up?"

Sam was the one to speak up, "We've been waiting for an hour nub, where've you been?"

"I was helping with the funeral arrangements." I tell her, gritting my teeth. Carly gives me a sympathetic smile, which just seems to make me angrier.

"Yeah whatever, you missed rehearsals."

Rehearsal? That's all she can think about? "I was busy." I figure now is the only time I'll get to tell them, "I'm moving to Los Angeles after the funeral."

"What?!" Both girls shriek.

"You can't do that." Carly insists.

"I'll beat you so bad you can't leave." Sam threatens.

"I don't care anymore." I snap, "I'm moving, I need a fresh start, I need... to get away from Seattle."

"Please Stay." The brunette in front of me begs. "Please, for me?"

I stare at them incredulously, "Tell me it's not for iCarly." I challenge. The two teen girls stare at each other for a moment and finally I speak up again, "I don't believe this, the only reason you want me to stay if because of iCarly?!"

"Yeah.." Sam said.

Carly looked uncomfortable, like she'd just realized she'd done something wrong "What the chizz is wrong with you both!?" I'm talking mostly to Carly as I know Sam doesn't give a damn about me.

"What's wrong with me?" Carly asks angrily, "What's wrong with you? How can you just go and leave us?!"

"My mother is _dead _Carly, but I guess you don't care. This is my official notice: I quit!" I then head into my apartment and slam the door.

* * *

The next day is the funeral and I notice neither Carly or Sam have bothered to show up which is fine with me, both of them showed their true colors yesterday and as far as I'm concerned I'm done with them. The sky is overcast, ,which is nothing new for Seattle, and it feels like it may rain. Thankfully Aunt Jenny brought two umbrellas just in case.

The preacher says something about how my Mother is in a better place and how she should not be mourned, I tuned him out after the first sentence. Finally it's my turn to say something so I slowly walk up to the pedestal and clear my throat "My mother..." I paused to look back at the coffin before resuming my speech, "Was many things: Crazy, nosy, and sometimes over bearing. But I loved her, and I will miss her. She did the best she could with what she had and I will always love her and respect her for it."

It's funny how a funeral can force people to say the best about things; not a week ago I was angry and wished my Mom dead, now I'd give anything to have her back. After I step down it's Aunt Jennifer's turn to speak and she tells the mourners one of the happy moments in their childhood before stepping down, tears filling up in her eyes.

After the funeral we had back to Bushwell plaza and load up my stuff into a moving van we'd hired after I'd agreed to move to Los Angeles and we start driving. I take one last look back at Seattle before saying a silent goodbye to my old life and hello to my new one.

* * *

**Note: **Okay so here's the first chapter of my new story, iNeed a Change. I hope Challenge King enjoys this, as it's based off his challenge to me. I know Carly may seem a little (or a lot) OOC here, but please bear with me as the story progresses I think you'll like it. I don't own iCarly or anything related, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I look out the window of my new apartment, well technically my aunt's, and sigh absentmindedly before turning my attention back to my laptop. My email has two messages: both from Carly with a subject of "Sorry!" I instantly delete both; I want nothing to do with either one of them anymore. It's been a week since I moved to Los Angeles from Seattle after my mother died and to be honest I haven't really felt like going anywhere.

"Freddie?" Comes the voice of my aunt Jennifer from the kitchen, "You hungry?"

"Sure!" I call back, "What're we having?"

"Bologna sandwiches."

"Sounds fine." I reply before turning my attention back out the window. The city looks so big from my window that it makes me almost miss the familiarity of Seattle but no way in hell am I ever going back there. I find myself going to the iCarly website and browsing the new videos and click on one dated two days ago. I smirk as whoever they got to replace me tries his hardest to keep the show running but fails, all the props and other various things I had set up fail at random intervals- in fact the only thing that does work is the remote I gave Sam.

I close the laptop as the feed is cut short, apparently the camera failed too, and smirk. No wonder Carly had sent me those emails, she must be desperate to keep her precious web show going. I set my laptop gently on my desk before heading into the kitchen.

"There's our recluse." Aunt Jen teases me.

"Yeah sorry I just, needed some time alone I guess."

"Completely understandable. Have you decided what you want to do now?"

"Well, I mean obviously I'm staying here with you." I tell her with a smile, glad she's letting me make my own choices. "I'll go back to school, start my life here."

She gives me a relieved smile, "Well I was looking at some schools while you were having some alone time." She paused for a moment to grab something out of her pocket, "There's a school for talented people such as yourself called-"

"Hollywood Arts."

She looked at me strangely, "You know it?"

"Well kind of, we went there once to confront someone... Long story, I don't wanna talk about it." I tell her.

"Fair enough." She said. While I hadn't told her the full story she was smart enough to guess I'd left Seattle on bad terms with my friends. "So do you keep in touch with anyone from the school?" She asked.

"Yeah, a couple of the students."

"Why don't you email them? You might as well start making some new friends, besides maybe they could help you get into the school? "

Why hadn't I thought of that? It seemed painfully obvious now, I had friends here... I just needed to get in contact with them. "I'll be right back." I said and went to email the first person that I could think of: Tori Vega.

[Jade]

The moment the door opened the phone rang and I groaned "What now?" I snapped at the phone before answering it, "Hello?" I said, annoyed that I had just yelled at an inanimate object.

"Hey Jade." Came the voice of Tori Vega, the person whom irritated me more than anyone else at Hollywood Arts. We got along fine sometimes, but I just wish she wasn't so _nice_. It makes it so hard to hate her sometimes.

"What."

"Remember Freddie Benson?"

"Vaguely." I lied. Of course I remembered the technical producer for iCarly, we'd talked a bit when he came with his friends to confront that cheating bastard. He'd seemed like an okay guy but I could tell he was slightly intimidated by me, though from what I've seen on iCarly it's no wonder he's afraid of any girl who looks tough, almost felt sorry for him. Keyword being almost.

"Well he just emailed me and he's moved here!" She said in that irritating voice she used when she got excited, "And he might be going to Hollywood Arts."

"Oh Joy..." I said dryly.

"Anyway, we're gonna show him around town so meet us at Wok Star."

"I don't-" But before I could finish my protest she had hung up. I groaned and put the phone down and decided to get ready for a day out with a bunch of people I didn't like, why in the hell did Beck have to go to Canada?

I arrived at Wok Star five minutes late, purposely of course I hated being early, and joined Freddie and my fellow Hollywood Arts class mates at their table.

"About time you showed." Tori said.

"About time you showed." I mocked in that voice I knew drove her nuts.

"I do not talk like that!" The half Latina teen whined.

I looked away to hide a smirk, I loved irritating her like that, but Freddie noticed (or at least looked like he did).. "So are we gonna eat or just sit here and look stupid?" I asked.

The brunette teens just sighed and Tori led us to a table in the back, "So Freddie, why did you move to L.A?" Tori asked.

"Long story." He replied and I could hear just a bit of sadness in his tone, interesting...

"Where's everyone else?" I interrupt.

"Oh um Andre, Cat, and Robbie couldn't make it."

I'm relieved about Robbie, he's annoying, but Cat's the closest thing I have to a friend and Andre isn't so bad most of the time "Pity." I said dryly.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot, Freddie you remember Jade right?"

"Y-yeah." He said, giving me a quick glance before turning his attention back to Tori "So Tori um, I might be going to Hollywood Arts in the Fall."

I roll my eyes as they talk, while I usually like being ignored for some reason it irritates me that he didn't even say hi to me "Really?" I blurt out, "So Freddie, what talent do you have?"

He turns his attention on me and shrugs "Well I did keep iCarly up and running, alone, for about four years."

He had me there, if he used even half the skills I'd seen on the few episodes of iCarly that I'd watched he'd get in for sure "You'd be a senior then?" I find myself asking, but why do I care?

"Yeah, I moved here after my last day of junior year."

Finally someone came to take our order. "About time." I muttered and brushed a strand of stray hair out of my eyes before ordering the same thing I always ordered. Once our orders were taken and the waitress, a young Asian woman not much older than me, had left Freddie and Tori began talking again- leaving me to my thoughts.

Why the chizz did I want to talk to this kid so bad? I wasn't even that big of an iCarly fan, the show was amusing at best, and he was nothing like Beck. The thought of my boyfriend made me scowl in irritation, which Freddie noticed immediately.

"What's wrong Jade?" He asked.

I blinked in surprise, how had he noticed my scowl when he'd been busy talking to Tori? And why did he care? Luckily for me Tori answered for me.

"She's always scowling at something." She said in a dismissive tone that made me turn my scowl towards her.

"I'm fine." I finally answer so the two can resume their conversation. Finally the food arrives and we all begin to eat. Once we're done eating Tori's phone rings and she has a short conversation, mostly one sided as she's quiet for most of it. Once she hands up she gives a sympathetic glance at Freddie.

"I gotta go." She explained, "Trina needs me for something... No idea what. Jade will show you around."

Before I can protest she's gone, guess I'm showing Freddie Benson around L.A.

[Freddie]

I tried not to look disappointed as Tori left, the girl was beautiful... Nice, kind, my kinda girl... I shook my head to clear those thoughts out of my head, I had no chance in hell with her. I turned my attention to the intimidating girl in front of me and smiled, the girl was dressed in a gray tank top, black jeans, and black boots. Her hair was black except for a light green streak that ran all the way through her hair. She was beautiful, too bad she scared the chizz out of me.

"So where should we go?" I finally asked.

I was rewarded with a glare as she finally sighed, "I guess we just walk, I don't have anything better to do."

"Really?" I asked dryly, "So glad I'm not an inconvenience."

She gave me a curious look before standing up and heading for the door. I quickly followed, after all who wouldn't want to spend the day with an intimidating girl like Jade? "Where are we going?" I asked her.

"I'm showing you around." She said simply, so you might wanna memorize where we go and how we get there."

I sighed and nodded as we walked, "So you go to Hollywood Arts with Tori?" I asked

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

I sighed again, this wasn't going to be easy, "You sing?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you're amazing."

"I am."

Well at least she wasn't making fun of my horrible conversation starters like Sam would have. "I'm sorry if I seemed to be ignoring you earlier."

"I'm used to it."

I stopped walking and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Tori was there. She's much easier to talk than me, I don't blame you for ignoring me."

Did she really feel like that? That just because Tori was around I would purposely ignore her? "You surely don't believe that."

"Sure I do."

"Why?"

"Experience." she said simply.

"Well I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because no one should be ignored." I said, thinking of how Carly and Sam had treated me, "Or used."

"Used?"

Crap, she caught onto me. "Long story."

"Well, as you can see I have time."

I take a deep breath, this really was a long story. I began to tell her about how Sam and Carly only really wanted me for iCarly, how I'd been in love with Carly since I was eleven and that she used it to get what she wanted out of me. "It became a sick joke." I began to rant, "She'd say 'Please, for me?' and I'd almost trip over myself to do it."

"Sucks for you." She said dryly.

"Yep." I replied, trying to bite back the rising anger, "They didn't even give a damn when my mom.."

"Your Mom?"

"She.. died." I forced out the words, I hadn't really confronted the fact... And saying it out loud seemed to make it more real, she was gone... Forever. "And they didn't give a damn."

Her facial expression shifted from annoyance to something resembling pity but quickly shifted into a more neutral one. "I'm sorry."

"It's life." I said with a shrug.

"No it's not, you were right. No one should be ignored. But they shouldn't be used either." She looked down at her phone, "Damn it, my Mom wants me home.." She sighed, "I guess I'll talk to you later." She paused for a moment, as if she had something to say, but turned and walked away.

I watched her go, realizing two things: There was more to Jade West than I had thought and I had no way to get in contact with her.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've just been busy with other stories but I'm going to start focusing on this now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave me a review! I don't own iCarly or Victorious, I'm just a fanfic writer, and extra thanks to DG31 for helping me make this chapter readable.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just do it man." I told myself as I looked at the phone, "Call her and ask." It had been about a week since I'd seen Jade and for some reason I wanted to call her badly. Tori and I had been hanging out lately, and while she was nice she just wasn't Jade. Finally I flipped my phone open and called there brunette.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tori um, this is going to sound odd but, do you have a number for Jade?"

"What? Oh, um yeah." She said. Was it my imagination or did she sound disappointed? She gave me the number and we said our goodbyes. I had written the number down on my notepad and so I quickly entered it into my phone before tearing it up and throwing away the paper.

The clock says it's 12:30, so I hope she hadn't eaten lunch yet. I dialed the number and took a deep breath as the phone began to ring.

[Jade]

I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard my phone ring. "Ugh, hold on a minute" I grumbled as I rushed to my phone. My hair was still wet and it was a shock to the system when the now cold water in my hair touched my skin. "Yeah?"

"Hey Jade." Came the familiar voice of Freddie Benson, "What's up?"

I actually felt my heart skip a beat, he'd actually called back... It took him a week but he called back. "I was wondering if you'd get the nerve to call me." I said.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to either." He admitted, "But something pulled me back."

"Well I'm glad it did." I blurt and wince, way to go Jade.

"You did huh?" He asked and I could practically hear the smirk in his tone.

"I guess so." I snap but it sounds false even to me, "So you wanna hang out today?"

"Well you do owe me a tour of Los Angeles" He reminded me.

"You're buying lunch, and possibly dinner." I tell him.

"Fair enough, where do you wanna meet ?"

I gave him my address and hung up so I could get ready. I slipped on a purple tank top and a pair of jeans, black of course, and my favorite pair of boots. I'd recently dyed the streak in my hair to purple as it was my color of the week, and it contrasted well with my dark hair. I suppose I should feel guilty for being so excited to meet with Freddie but the truth is I've been a little lonely since Beck went to Canada and keeps extending his trip.

Finally, after I was satisfied that I was ready, I headed outside to wait for Freddie.

[Freddie]

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and almost groaned, what was I doing? I could be hanging out with Tori today and she was beautiful, smart, and _single. _Instead I'm hanging out with Jade who is beautiful, smart, scary, and _taken. _ _Get over it Benson _I mentally berated myself, _You're just hanging out as friends, and she's being nice enough to take you around L.A _

"I know" I snapped at myself before walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"You know what?" My Aunt Jennifer asked me curiously, looking at me oddly.

"Nothing." I say, shaking my head with a shrug. "I'm meeting a friend, I'll be back sometime this evening."

"Alright, do you need some money?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot, I'll need money for food."

"Of course you will." She said dryly as she forked over twenty bucks, "You need a job kiddo."

"Yeah yeah." I told her as I tucked the money in my pocket, "This fall. Promise." I kissed her cheek and headed for the door, throwing a quick thank you and heading to meet Jade.

The walk to her apartment was a short one and she was waiting for me when I arrived at the door. I'd decided to dress in a white sleeveless undershirt with a blur flannel button up shirt over it. Since it was warmer here than it had been in Seattle I left the shirt unbuttoned, and I dressed in a pair of Blue jean shorts. "Hey there stranger"

"Freddie." She said in greeting and I sighed, she was as warm as ever.

"So what're you in the mood for? The sky, and twenty dollars, is the limit."

Her lips twitched and for a moment I thought she was actually going to smile. "Cute" She said, almost sounding amused. Her eyes seemed to be almost studying me, I wondered if she was trying to decide if I was worth her time, before she took my hand and shrugged, "I know a place" she finally said.

She drove us to this chinese place called Wok Star, "Tori says they have good Egg Rolls." She explained and I nodded.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

She looked at me in surprise and I shrugged, "Tori's not here, I wanna know what you think."

"I think it's a good restaurant" She finally said, "But I think Tacos would be better."

"Aw man I haven't had a good taco since I came here."

She smiled, yes she actually smiled!, "Well, I happen to make a damn good taco."

"Let's do it." I said, allowing myself to grin.

[Jade]

I had to admit I was surprised that Freddie had been kind enough to ask me what I thought about Wok Star, instead of just going along with what I'd said about Tori loving it. We pulled into a local grocery store and I couldn't help but be excited- Beck never let me cook anymore, it was always going out to eat with everyone.

Granted, I suppose I should have spoken up about enjoying cooking but really it was just a habit and I like to keep my normal habits to myself- If I don't people might wanna be my friend. Freddie's different though, I _want _to be his friend, and he wants to be mine even through the weird habits and my gloomy outlook on life. If I'm being honest with myself, he acts like how Beck used to be before Tori showed up.

I miss that.

We used the twenty from his Aunt and five of my own money to buy the ingredients for Tacos and then headed back to my apartment. My Mom was gone for a month on a business trip so I had the entire place to myself "You know how to cook?" I asked curiously.

"I know how to use a microwave" He said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and did my best to hide a smile as I turned on the left burners and grabbed a pan and a copping board, "Can you at least chop up onions and tomatoes?" I asked.

"You're letting me use a knife?" He asked in mock surprise, "Well I wouldn't want to cut myself or injure you."

I rolled my eyes and handed him a knife, "Start chopping."

"Yes Ma'am!" He said playfully and we washed our hands before the cooking began.

Cooking with Freddie is the most fun I've had since, well since I can remember really. I ended up teaching him how to properly slice a tomatoes and onions since his mother had never let him actually cook before.

I covered his hand with mine and slowly guided the knife, "Now I'm sure you've heard that onions cause you to tear up." I said softly, "Which is true."

"We used them in a skit once." He told me.

I nodded, knowing of course he meant iCarly, "Do you miss home?" I asked as I helped him slice the onion.

"This is my home." He said, "There isn't a thing in Seattle for me."

I, for some reason, felt relieved to hear that. "I'm glad you came back to Hollywood."

"Me too." He said and I couldn't help but blush softly, thankfully he didn't notice and conversation resumed normally.

[Freddie]

I'd never really thought how fun cooking could be, but making Tacos with Jade is the most fun I've had this summer, in fact I can't remember having this much fun in a long, long time. I took a handful of shredded cheese and smirked evilly before tossing it at Jade, the yellow and white cheese getting in her hair and all over her shirt.

"Benson!" She growled as she wiped her shirt off, "You're dead."

I laughed, "Try it West"

She stood up and reached for the cheese bag. "Now w-wait" I said, trying not to laugh, "You're gonna waste all the cheese."

"You started it." She told me before throwing shredded cheese at me.

The food fight continued for a good ten minutes and by the time we were done both of us were covered in cheese and bits of tomato so we ended up eating meat and lettuce tacos since the other ingredients were all over the floor.

"Best tacos ever" I finally said.

"They're alright." She replied and glanced over at me, "They'd be better if we had cheese."

"You're more than welcome to go clean the cheese off the floor." I retorted.

She glared at me for a moment before giving me a small smile "Fine. But next time you start a food fight, you go get the stuff we waste, deal?"

"Deal." I told her as I took a bite of my taco.

After that exchange we ate in silence, after we were done I glanced over at her, "So uh, wanna watch a movie?" I asked her curiously.

"Sure." She said with a shrug, "Can't hurt, but first we gotta clean up the kitchen. What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "Let's focus on the kitchen first."

"Right, don't want that cheese to go bad and stink up the place." I nodded in agreement and we headed into the kitchen. I grabbed a broom and she started on the dishes so we could get the mess we made cleaned up. After we were done she turned to me, "So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know." I repeated, "Got one in mind?"

She smiled evilly at me, "Oh yes, let me go grab it." She said and ran upstairs.

While she was upstairs I wandered back into the living room and took a minute to look around, the walls were painted white with some kind of decorative border, though I had no idea what kind of design it was supposed to be. The walls held various family portraits and some of Jade's school pictures. She looked so different as a little kid, happy- not a care in the world... What had happened to turn her into the angry, scary girl I was watching a movie with?

I was snapped out of my thought process as Jade came back down the stairs and tossed me a movie case. "_The Scissoring_" I read aloud as she put the disk in, "Never heard of it."

"It's my favorite movie." She said, "But it's more of a cult movie"

"Well let's watch it." I said, "Maybe I'll like it." _I doubt it, but maybe. _I thought as I studied the back of the case while Jade started the movie. I payed full attention to the screen as the opening credits started.

The next couple of hours were spent watching one of the most terrifying, gruesome, and yet fascinating movies I've ever seen. I wasn't a big horror movie fan, and usually things like this would gross me out beyond belief but... I liked this movie, I mean I really enjoyed it.

"So what did you think?" The girl beside me asked as the credits rolled.

"That was... great." I told her with a smile, "I'm not usually into horror movies but I really enjoyed that one."

"Finally!" She said, "Beck hates that movie, so I never get to watch it with someone."

"Well I'll watch it with you." I offered, "At least until I get sick of it."

She flashed me a grateful smile and nodded, "Thanks Freddie."

Suddenly my phone rang and I realized that it was dinner time, "Ah chizz.." I said looking at my phone, "Hey you wanna come over for dinner?"

"Um.."

"We're having meat loaf" I told her.

"I think I'll pass." She said, "I hate meat loaf."

"Fair enough, so I'll call you tomorrow?"

She shrugged, "If you want." She told me, "I'll be here."

"See you later then." I said and headed for the door, "I'll try to text you later."

"Sounds good."

I nodded and left, making my way back to my aunts house quickly. Today had been amazing, though I still smelled like cheese and bleach (which was an assault to the senses). Dinner was ready when I got home so I ate quickly, I was still full from lunch, and headed in to take a shower.

After my shower I pulled open my laptop and, for some unknown reason, went to . And frowned when I got an error message. I decided to google it and found a video on SplashFace called 'iGoodbye'. I clicked on it and the familiar faces of Sam Puckett and Carly Shay appeared on the screen.

"I'm Sam!" The blonde said, though lacking her usual energy.

"And I'm Carly!" the former love of my life said, but she too sounded more depressed than happy.

"Today is a sad, sad day." My former tormentor said, "This is the very last episode of iCarly."

"We've been forced to cancel the show as we cannot find a tech producer to replace Freddie Benson who moved to Los Angeles after his Mom died."

"Nerd." Sam growled.

Carly shot her a glare, "We just want to say that it's been such a pleasure doing this show, and I love all the fans of the show, you are what kept iCarly going... I'd also like to aplogize to Freddie Benson." She said.

I felt my jaw drop, sure I hadn't heard her right.

"I said some stuff I didn't mean when you told us you were leaving, and I just want to say I'm sorry."

I closed the laptop before she could say anything else and closed my eyes. I was more confused than ever, but that was an issue for another day.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry I've been slow with the updates, It's a busy gaming season! I'll start working on iGo Hollywood soon, I promise. I don't own iCarly or Victorious, or anything in this story. So please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

[Jade]

It's amazing what boredom could lead a person to do, I was currently sitting at my computer desk in my pajamas, black with purple lines on the arms and legs, starting at my desktop screen and going through the photo's of Beck and I that I had uploaded on the Slap. Each picture I looked at made me feel just a little more guiltier than the last, which was surprising because I rarely (if ever) feel guilty. I let my arrow icon browse over to the X and hovered over it, there was no point in sitting here feeling so guilty about something I shouldn't.. I mean, Freddie and I are just friends after all.

I took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair, ignoring my computer for now and letting my mind wander for just a little bit. Freddie Benson, the source of all my problems, moved here just a few days ago after his Mom had died in a car crash. By some unforeseeable freak of nature circumstance I'd ended up showing him around the city. Normally showing someone around L.A wouldn't be a chore I'd feel guilty or even want to do it but for some reason I liked Freddie which is unusual for me because I like very few people at all.

Beck, my boyfriend, is spending the month in Canada visiting relatives and until Freddie showed up I'd been mostly bored out of my mind. Now with Freddie around I rarely think about my Canadian boyfriend, instead I miss Freddie. It's been two days since I saw him and miss him- How pathetic is that?

Just as I was about to close my browser and get ready for the day my phone vibrated with a text from Freddie asking if I wanted to hang out today. I felt a small smile form on my face as I texted back yes and anxiously dashed to my closet to find something to wear. I ended up grabbing a purple T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and my favorite pair of boots. After I showered and dressed I headed out to meet Freddie at Jet Brew, my growing excitement at seeing him again just making me feel more guilty (and confused) about it.

[Freddie]

Wow, why was I so nervous about meeting with Jade at the Jew Brew today? I mean it's not like this is the first time we've hung out since I moved here, in fact it's the third time- and I'm wondering now if it's sad that I remember that.

I decided to dress in a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans, I didn't want to make it seem like I was dressing for a date, but at the same time I didn't want her thinking I didn't care about my appearance, so it had taken my twice as long to get dressed and I couldn't help but imagine Sam mocking me.

"You're such a girl Fredweird." Sam's voice mocked.

"Shut up Sam." I growled as I ran a comb through my hair and stared back at my reflection.

"Who's Sam?" I heard from behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin, my Aunt was standing in the doorway with a curious expression on her face.

"No one." I said with a shrug and a smile, "Just an old bully."

"From Seattle?"

I nodded in agreement, "Just um.. I was just talking to myself."

"Where are you going?" She asked, "Meeting that girl again?"

My face went hot, and I'm pretty sure I was turning red "W-what?" I stuttered out.

"That girl Jade, you're going to go see her again?" She asked, a knowing look on her face, "You're seeing her again?"

"Yeah.." I mumbled, "So?"

"Oh.. nothing." I said, "I'll be home before curfew, promise!" I called as I headed out of the apartment

"Do you have your phone?" She called.

"Never leave home without it." I replied before heading out, I didn't wanna be late after all.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get from my apartment building to the Jet Brew (I only got lost a couple times on the way) and Jade was waiting for me at the entrance. "You're late." She said, though she was smiling so I hoped she wasn't actually angry.

"Well, bad directions." I retorted as she opened the door and I stepped through.

"It's not my fault you can't follow directions like.." She began in reply but stopped.

"What is it?"

"What is _she _doing here?" Jade hissed.

I looked around in confusion, "What're you- Oh.." Sitting near one of the windows on the right side of the building was a brunette that looked really familiar, "Isn't that Tori?"

"Duh, but what is she doing here? Isn't it bad enough that I have to go to school with her?"

"You really don't like her, do you?" I asked, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice.

"No chizz." She mumbled, "We should go somewhere else."

"Why? We can have a good time, you can have a good time, even if Tori is here." I pointed out, "We don't have to sit with her or anything."

"Fine." She said, "Get us a table? I'll order."

"Sure, um- just order me whatever you normally get." I said with a shrug and a smile, "I'm sure I'll like it."

She gave me a soft smile and I headed off to find a table. I ended up picking a table in the back left corner and played with my phone while I waited.

"Freddie Benson?" Came a girly voice that I of course recognized, "Oh my gosh! Where've you been? I haven't heard from you since you asked for Jade's number." She paused and looked at me suspiciously, "She didn't show you around did she?"

"We've been working on it." Jade said from behind her brunette rival, "We've been hanging out a lot, that's probably why he hasn't contacted you."

"That so?" Tori asked and, if I didn't know better, I'd swear I heard a twinge of jealousy enter her voice, "Maybe we can all three hang out." She suggested.

"Why would I want to hang out with you?" Jade asked.

"Now now." I interrupted before this could get any further, "I'm sure we can all three have fun, _peacefully. _Tori, why don't you sit next to me, and Jade can sit across from us."

"Sounds fine to me." Tori said and happily slid into the booth. I sat down beside her and glanced at Jade, who didn't look very happy with me at the moment. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and glanced at Tori, who was smiling at me. What on Earth was I thinking?

[Jade]

I slid Freddie's coffee across the table to him before sipping my own and glancing at the brunette across the table from me, "So Tori.." Freddie began and I could tell he was uncomfortable, good. "What've you been doing this summer?"

"Oh you know, just a little of this and a little of that." She said and I had to bite my tongue to stop from saying something.

"How very vague." I finally managed to spit out. I shrugged as Freddie glanced at me with a raised eyebrow and sipped at my coffee.

"What about you two?" The brunette asked, completely oblivious to the 'side conversation' Freddie and I seemed to be having, "Do anything fun?"

"Just.. hung out." He told her with a forced smile, "She showed me a few cool restaurants, told me about Hollywood Arts and stuff like that."

"Did she really?" Tori asked and I could hear the surprise in her tone, "She's not usually that helpful."

"Jade's great, I couldn't ask for a better guide."

I couldn't help but smile, people usually didn't stick up for me like that... It was nice to have someone finally say something in my defense, even if I didn't really need it. I cleared my throat "I hate to cut this short." I finally said, "But Freddie and I have plans, and if we don't head out now we're gonna be late." I stood up, ignoring his confused look, and motioned for him to follow me.

"What was that all about?" He asked once we were outside, "We don't have any plans, unless you have a surprise for me."

"I.." I paused and sighed, "I made it up, I couldn't handle listening to her anymore."

"Why? She's a perfectly nice girl.."

I rolled my eyes "Oh not you too.."

"Me too what?" He asked.

"Everyone loves Tori Vega, the girl can do no wrong!" I spat, starting to get angry, "All the teachers at school, Beck, _ You. _They all love perfect little Tori Vega!"

"I don't _love _Tori!" He replied and walked over to me. "Even if I did- what's it matter to you? You Jealous?" Freddie asked, "You have a boyfriend Jade, you're not supposed to be jealous just because there's a possibility I like another girl."

"Me? Jealous?" I asked and forced a laugh because I was afraid that maybe he was getting a little too close to the truth, "Why the hell would I be jealous? Like you said, I have a boyfriend... Who's better than _you." _The harshness of my words made me wince, and I wanted to take them back but it was too late.

"Oh he is huh?" Freddie asked and I could hear the pain in his voice, which made it all the harder to look up at him. There was no space between us now, he'd gotten close enough that I could reach out and grab him if I wanted to. "What does Beck have that I don't?"

"L-Lots of things." I said and forced a scowl, "For one thing he's not so pathetic as to pine over the same girl for years when it was obvious she wasn't interested!" I'd made it personal now, and I hated that but.. he was just so _stupid _sometimes.

His expression betrayed nothing, but I could see the hurt in his eyes, "Well, I guess he didn't, but I feel bad for him... At least I don't have to date an ice queen."

I was just grateful that we weren't yelling, I felt like I might cry and I hated when people saw me cry. I let my eyes lock with his and before I could stop myself I had my lips locked with his and my hands on his cheeks. His eyes widened in surprise but he kissed me back and it felt... amazing. I closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in this kiss- probably the only one I'd ever share with him, before the reality of our situation hit me and I pulled back.

"I.. I have to go." I said and turned away before he could say anything and headed home, I needed to be alone.

[Freddie]

I opened my eyes just in time to see her walk away after that kiss... That kiss had been amazing, but I knew that it could never happen again- at least not as long as she was with Beck. I decided to head home instead of go back into the Jet Brew because I was in no mood to socialize with anyone, least of all a girl I might have a crush on.

When I got home I headed straight to my room and collapsed on the bed, suddenly exhausted. I was confused about the kiss earlier, which had definitely made me question my possible feelings for Jade. She was definitely beautiful, and I liked hanging around her, but I'd told myself she was off limits because of her boyfriend. But she had kissed me, so did this.. "Stop it Freddie." I berated myself, "You'll just confuse yourself further."

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my Aunt was shaking me gently and telling me I had a visitor. "Who is it?" I asked sleepily, "Jade?"

"I have no idea, she says she's from Seattle but she didn't tell me her name."

It was either Carly or Sam, and I highly doubted that Sam would come all the way to Los Angeles to see me. I nodded and yawned, "I'll be out in a minute."

My Aunt disappeared back through the door and I heard her tell my visitor I'd be out soon, I'd just woken up. I headed into the bathroom to splash some water on my face to wake up and run a comb through my hair so I looked mostly presentable.

I headed into the living room and froze when I heard a familiar voice, "Hello Freddie." I turned around and sure enough, standing in my living room, was the former love of my life.

Carly Shay had come to see me.

* * *

**Note: **Alright, so I hate leaving this on a cliffhanger but... I figure that'll keep you guys interested in the next chapter! I'm gonna be working on my Chuck fic's reboot after this, and All That Was- but I promise to have the next chapter of this up as soon as possible. I don't own anything in this fic (wish I did.. but I don't) and I just write cause it's fun. Please leave me some reviews, and thanks for stopping by!


End file.
